


What are you doing?

by Miliontears



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, They are getting married, they are cute, they are smitten with each other, this is simply MewGulf being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miliontears/pseuds/Miliontears
Summary: Mew questions Gulf on everything he does because his boyfriend is way too cute for his own good.They are just so in love with each other.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 34
Kudos: 211





	What are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I woke up this morning with this story in mind and stayed in bed to write it, because, well, I couldn't do otherwise haha

Mew loves to question Gulf on the things he does and the answers he is being given always make him melt a little more for the man he is spending his life with. So Mew questions Gulf over and over again, his boyfriend more than willing to comment on every little gestures he does.

*

Mew wakes up with Gulf sprawled all over him, heat radiating from his lover's body. It's nice to start the day like that, feeling loved and cared about.

Mew runs a hand through Gulf's hair and kisses the top of his head. He watches as the younger meets his eyes, his look shining with playfulness. Gulf is definitely up to something.

"What are you doing?"

"Squeezing you with my body."

*

They are watching TV on the couch, Gulf’s cheek resting on Mew’s shoulder. Despite his tiredness, the younger is fighting to keep his eyes open. He had a very long and busy day at work but not matter how many times Mew had tried to convince him to go to bed, Gulf had refused, telling him that they hadn’t seen each other yet and that he wanted to snuggle with him for a while.

Mews finds Gulf’s stubbornness cute and he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy his boyfriend’s clinginess. He scratches Gulf’s nape, the younger greeting him with a content sigh, his weight heavier on Mew’s shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Rubbing you with my head."

*

Mew has booked a table at Gulf’s favorite riverside restaurant without telling him. It’s a surprise for no particular reason, he doesn’t need one. Mew loves Gulf so much he simply wants to please him and fill his life with joy.

His boyfriend is ecstatic when Mew drives him to their evening destination and the scenery might be breathtaking, it’s nothing compared to Gulf’s beauty. 

They savor their meal while exchanging loving smiles and warm glances. Mew is telling Gulf a funny story until he realizes his boyfriend isn’t listening to him at all. He does intensively look at him, one elbow propped on the table with his chin resting on the palm of his hand, but he isn’t attentive to what Mew is saying.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating you with my eyes."

*

Mew is finishing to dry himself with his towel when Gulf enters the bathroom, eyes barely open. He is not a morning person and Mew finds it so endearingly sweet he could pamper his face with kisses until he is fully awake. Sometimes Mew does it,other times he even brings Gulf back to their bed to stir him from his sleep with pecks and wandering hands. 

This morning though, Gulf slowly walks towards him, sticking his torso against his back to rest his chin on his shoulder. Mew feels his boyfriend inhaling in the crook of his neck and it makes him shiver with delight. 

"What are you doing?"

"Smelling you with my nose."

*

Weekdays are especially tiring so Mew makes it a point of honor to cook breakfastfor Gulf every weekend. Usually, he’d bring his lover breakfast in bed but this Sunday, Gulf surprises him by joining him in the kitchen before everything is ready. His hair is a mess and he has put his t-shirt on backwards but Mew doesn’t say a thing, he knows how well the piece of clothing won’t stay on his boyfriend’s back for long. Sundays are the days where Mew’s plans only consist of him taking care of Gulf and making love to him unless his boyfriend wants to do something else, which is rarely the case.

This morning however, Gulf enters the kitchen with determined eyes. He kneels in front of Mew, pulling his sweatpants down in the process. Mew lifts an eyebrow, curiously eyeing his boyfriend who’s already licking his lips. It is pretty obvious what is about to happen, even more when Gulf is this eager and doesn’t waste time to drop a kiss on his groin. Mew settles one hand on his boyfriend’s head, gently pulling at his hair to make him look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sucking you with my mouth."

*

Mew and Gulf are grocery shopping. The younger doesn’t particularly like this but he dislikes even more to be away from his lover so he comes along. Mew tries to be efficient and not waste too much time in the aisles, he doesn’t want Gulf to be bored but it’s rather difficult to make this kind of shopping entertaining. They sometimes play ‘guess the price’ or ‘what’s the weight’ but that’s only fun for a while. 

Mew is pushing the cart in the fruits section when Gulf makes him stop. He takes his hands off the handler and swiftly slides himself between Mew and the cart. Mew doesn’t have the chance to ask his boyfriend what is the matter that Gulf is already leaning in, kissing him with open mouth. Mew loses himself in the kiss quite easily before he remembers where they are. People are watching them.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you with my lips."

*

Mew is working out on his patio, actively waiting for Gulf to come home. He has always taken care of himself but since he started dating the younger man years ago, Mew makes extra efforts to look especially fit. He knows how much Gulf loves his broad chest and defined abs, so it’s only logical for him to workout regularly. 

Mew doesn’t expect Gulf to arrive before another thirty minutes, thus lays on his back and starts doing crunches. He doesn’t notice his lover at first, but when he does, Mew thinks Gulf must have been staring for a moment because his eyes are burning with passion and he looks ready to jump on him. And he does, kind of.

Gulf closes the gap between them and straddles Mew, hands laying flat on his chest, fingers digging in the flesh with desire. Mew wants to grab his lover by the waist, yet, Gulf beats him and hovers himself over to trace circles around his nipples with his tongue. Mew’s breath shakes a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Licking you with my tongue."

*

Sometimes, Gulf is a feisty little thing. Whether he is sulking or feeling particularly excited, his softness is replaced by something else, something wilder. Mew loves it. How could he not like when Gulf is going down on him and nibble his skin pretty much everywhere because he can barely control himself? 

Mew can’t resist Gulf, he is too smitten with him to hold back his moans or grunts. Gulf’s teeth grazing near his shaft though is new.

"What are you doing?"

"Biting you with my teeth."

*

Mew is talking over the phone. He clearly told Gulf that it is important and that he can’t be disturbed but his lover has decided otherwise, probably because Mew had picked up the call when Gulf was starting to initiate a sexy moment between them. Mew can’t be mad at him but it’s not easy to keep his calm and talk to an higher up when his boyfriend is sitting on his laps, grinding against him with nothing else in mind than making him go crazy. 

Gulf’s mouth comes dangerously close to his lips and Mew has to pull the phone away an instant to question his tantalizing behavior.

"What are you doing?"

"Teasing you with my breath."

*

It’s almost 2am when Mew comes back home from work. He is too exhausted to take a shower and doesn’t want to go to their bedroom because he is bound to wake Gulf up. Mew hates when he doesn’t sleep in the same bed as his lover but he doesn’t want to be selfish and disrupt Gulf’s peaceful sleep.

With doing as little sound as he can, Mew ventures himself in the dark living room and crashes on the couch, not even taking his belt off. He is already drifting into sleep when he hears footsteps and feels someone squeezing themselves next to him. It’s Gulf, his Gulf. 

The couch is way too small for the both of them but Mew doesn’t push his lover away, their closeness brings him too much comfort to tell him to go.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you with my arms."

*

They are in the car on their way to Gulf’s parents house and Mew has trouble handling his anxiety. It doesn’t matter that they been dating for years and that his boyfriend’s parents have given them their blessings, Mew always finds himself a little nervous when they are paying them a visit. He knows how much Gulf is beaming by his side and that he is the only one able to make his lover this satisfied, but still, Mew can’t help but feeling apprehensive.

Gulf’s sudden hand on his thigh brings him back to reality, far away from hisdisturbing thoughts. He looks down at the gentle hand squeezing his flesh then at Gulf who lovingly smiles at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Caressing you with my hand."

*

When they go for a long vacation or even for a short weekend, Mew always makes sure that the hotel or place they are staying at have a pool. They don’t have one at home and Gulf could spend hours in the water without getting bored. Mew likes to take a swim but usually, he would lay on a sun lounger to watch his boyfriend have fun in the water. 

That evening though, Gulf doesn’t want to stay alone in the pool. They are alone and he quickly complains about feeling lonely. Mew can’t resist his lover’s pout and gets up from his chair to join him in the water, pulling him into a kiss as soon as they are close enough. Gulf lets out a content moan and allows his hands to wander on Mew’s body, sneaking them into his swimming trunks once he decides that the teasing is enough. 

"What are you doing?"

"Stroking you with my fingers."

* 

There are times where Gulf is shy and other times where he isn’t at all. Today, for example, is a day where his boyfriend is feeling particularly bold.

Mew is watching a documentary about the evolution of dinosaurs when Gulf appears in front of the television. Mew wants to tell him to go away because he needs to know what’s so special about the Diplodocus toe bone, but his boyfriend strips himself from his clothes, right there, out of nowhere. Gulf stands fully naked and proud in from of him, making him forget about everything else.

"What are you doing?"

"Tempting you with my crotch."

*

Mew is late for work but someone is not willing to let him leave the bed just yet. Gulf had been too tired the previous night to have sex but now, after a good rest, he is full of stamina and doesn’t plan on starting the day without getting laid. Mew can try all he wants, what Gulf wants, Gulf gets. Still, he doesn’t want to give in too easily, he has to preserve some sort of pride.

Gulf pleads him, holds him tight, kisses him, teases him, sweet talks him. He is a tenacious little thing and really, Mew knows he is screwed. He is not going out of this bed anytime soon.

"What are you doing?"

"Caging you with my legs."

*

Mew loves the comfort of his bed, the feeling of clean sheets and the warmth of Gulf’s body against his own. What he dislikes though, it’s his lover’s freezing feet in the middle of the night. He pushes them away again and again but Gulf always manages to stick those two ice cubes on him not matter how many times he is being rebuffed. Mew is persuaded that Gulf finds the situation very funny.

Mew tries to go back to sleep but he can’t. Gulf turns on the mattress until he is able to glue his two feet on Mew’s ribs. Mew jumps in the bed, taken aback by the sudden and unexpected coldness. Gulf barely contains his laugh. 

"What are you doing?"

"Tickling you with my feet."

*

Gulf isn’t an amazing singer but he isn’t bad either. It’s fine, his singing is ok. When he has drunk a few glasses though? Gulf definitely ruins all the songs, even those he usually sings right. 

Tonight, it’s just them and a few of their friends celebrating nothing in particular but their friendship. Everyone is laughing hard and Mew already knows that Gulf will sulk the day after because he hasn’t stopped him from being ridiculous. Thing is, Mew doesn’t find him ridiculous, he already told him plenty of times. Gulf singing off-key is just so cute and entertaining. 

Gulf has chosen Mew’s favorite love song to sing, but if it wasn’t his favorite, Mew isn’t sure he would have recognized the song. His boyfriend forgets half of the lyrics and replaces them with lame flirting pickup lines. 

When Gulf’s show is over, his lover sits next to him, mouth brushing against Mew’s ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Attracting you with my voice."

*

If Mew liked his job? Yes. If his work was easy? No. If Mew wanted to do something else of his life? No. Definitely not.

There were times though, where he needed a little support to go through the day and Gulf was more than willing to help. Whether it was a text or a short call, his boyfriend always seemed to find the right words to cheer him up.

Today is one of those days. Mew has an important meeting later in the morning and he can’t hide his anxiety. He can’t even eat the toasts Gulf has prepared especially for him.

Mew watches as Gulf stands from his kitchen stool and makes his way to him. He pulls him close, until his head his resting against his boyfriend’s chest. Mew can hear Gulf’s heart beating and the rhythmic sound soothes him slowly. His lover doesn’t speak and yet, the simple gesture is telling everything Mew needs to hear. Before pulling away, Gulf doesn’t miss the opportunity to confess how much Mew means to him and breathes his love against his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Encouraging you with my words."

*

Mew and Gulf are sulking at each other over something stupid. Really. Mew knows it, Gulf knows it, but here they are anyway, staying far away from each other in different rooms of their house. 

Gulf had wanted Mew to make love to him before dinner but Mew had said no because dinner was ready and he had spent hours cooking what Gulf had asked him too. Sex could wait, but the perfectly cooked meat he had struggled to make? No. Beef wasn’t tasty when re-heated but of course his lover had argued and in the end, both of them were losers. They didn’t eat nor had sex and on top of that, there aren’t talking to each other. What a great way to spend a Saturday night.

Choosing to be responsible and mature, Mew decides to make peace with Gulf. He stands from the couch but stops midway in the living room when noises reach his ears. It comes from their bedroom and he doesn’t need to listen more attentively to understand what it isand what Gulf is doing. That little cheeky boy.

It’s without surprise that Mew finds his boyfriend fully naked on the bed, waiting for him with a sheepish smile on his face. Mew resists the urge of taking him right away.

"What are you doing?"

"Enticing you with my moans."

*

Gulf is not the most talkative person on earth but with him it’s different. Mew knows it, Gulf has told him quite a few times already and honestly, he feels really proud about it. Mew never worries if Gulf doesn’t speak a word for an hour even when they are together, it’s how his boyfriend is, but it’s been almost two hours and a half that Gulf hasn’t opened his mouth and Mew starts to wonder if maybe something his bothering him. 

Mew goes on the patio where Gulf had been staying at for the past hours, sat on a chair while staring straight ahead of him. He rests a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and Gulf tilts his head to look at him with burning eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Fantasizing you with my mind."

*

Gulf has been staring at him for the whole day and while Mew has nothing against being devoured by his boyfriend’s eyes for a moment, he truly wonders why Gulf has decided to follow his every move today. It’s weird and a little uncomfortable but his lover is sporting a smile so bright Mew doesn’t have the heart to tell him he’s being a little creepy. 

However, when Mew goes to pee and that Gulf is still lost in adoration in front of him, he takes the decision to say something. 

"What are you doing?"

"Worshiping you with my soul."

*

Mew has stopped to count how many times Gulf had told him ‘I love you’ during the first week of December. Per say, it’s not unusual for his lover to confess his feelings but saying ‘I love you’ for a hundreds of times in seven days? It was definitely fishy. 

Then, during the second week of December, Gulf thanks him for loving him. He thanks him again, and again and again. His boyfriend even leaves notes in the house to thank him.

The third week of December is not much different. Gulf sends him love quotes every hour on his phone, making it difficult for Mew to concentrate on his job. The texts don’t stop when they are both at home. Gulf keeps sending them, delighted to see him blush when reading them.

When the fourth week of December begins, Mew is an emotional mess. Gulf has been saying so many nice things and Mew needs to know the reason, if there is one.

"What are you doing?"

"Strengthening you with my feelings."

*

Mew gets jealous easily and so does Gulf. They trust each other with everything they have but it doesn’t prevent them from disliking when someone else is hitting on their lover. Mew’s hands are on Gulf pretty much all the time so people get the message easily and step back quickly.

For Gulf, things are a little more complicated. He doesn’t always know what to do to make people back off. He is either rude with them or let them be, making sure to be extra annoying with Mew afterwards because he hasn’t pushed them away.

Tonight is one of those nights. They are at Mew’s company Christmas party and Mew sees how Gulf is trying to keep his calm as his co-workers are pulling him from one corner to the other, happily chatting with him. Mew knows they don’t mean bad, but his boyfriend is clearly upset about all the attention that is given to Mew. Mew understands it though. If Gulf was surrounded by lots of attractive people, he would have dragged him out of the building already.

Then, it’s the moment for Mew to make a speech. It’s not his thing but he has worked hard and Gulf has helped him rehearse, so everything should be fine. All the eyes are on him and Mew starts to talk. He hasn’t even finished to thank people from coming tonight that Gulf stomps towards him and kisses him in front of everyone. Mew blushes and stutters.

"What are you doing?"

"Claiming you with my possessiveness."

*

Sometimes, Mew reflects on his life and thinks it’s perfect. He has an amazing boyfriend, a great job, a wonderful boyfriend, a nice house, a sexy boyfriend, a supportive family, a cute boyfriend, some great friends, a sincere boyfriend… See the pattern. 

Really, Mew tells himself, his life couldn’t be more perfect. Well, it could. There is one thing that would make him even happier but he hasn’t done it yet. Soon though. Mew will ask Gulf to marry him next month, during their summer vacation. Everything is planned. Everything is going to be perfect.

When he comes home that night, Mew has barely made a step inside that Gulf is already on him, pulling him into such a deep kiss that leaves him breathless. Once they pull apart, Mew wants to ask what he has done to deserve this passionate welcome, but he spots something in Gulf’s hand that prevents him to talk. A small box that should definitely not be in his boyfriend’s hand right now. 

Gulf opens the box that contains _the_ ring. It’s not just any ring, it’s a thumb ring. Gulf had been clear. He would say no to any proposal unless it came with a ring like this one. Mew is a bit clueless about what to do next, especially now that Gulf is holding onto the ring he was supposed togive him in a month.

"What are you doing?"

"Satisfying you with my love."

*

Mew is a nervous wreck. They are getting married in less than 24 hours and he can’t find sleep. How can he when his soon to be husband is curled naked next to him on the bed and is looking at him as if he meant the world to him? And he surely does. At least it’s what Gulf means to Mew. His world. Nothing less. 

Then Gulf stretches himself and wraps himself around Mew, sticking his face against his heart. Love confessions leave Gulf’s mouth one after the other and thewhispered declarations of love bring tears to Mew’s eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Promising you with my vows."

*

It’s their honeymoon and they have yet to see something else than their overwater bungalow. They have always told themselves they wouldn’t get any sleep if they were to get married, so none of them is surprised by the crazy amount of climax they have reached so far. Having a husband is apparently very aphrodisiac.

Gulf is sprawled on his stomach and Mew lies on him, taking care not to crush his lover. He rubs his hardening self against Gulf’s ass to make it clear to his lover that he is more than passionate about being his husband. Gulf lets out a laugh and wriggles under him, lifting his hips just enough to make him understand he is more than willing to give himself to his husband once again.

Mew keeps him still though, then leans over his ear, a question burning his lips.

"What are you doing baby?"

"I’m loving you with all my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fluffy thingy!


End file.
